Hardships Of Love
by M.S.M.S
Summary: Bella is in an abusive relationship with Jacob but that all changes when the Cullen's come to Forks Better than it sounds first story so please read and be nice do not own twilight stephenie meyer does E&B J&A R&E C&E JACOB FANS DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Twlight or any of its books Stephenie Meyer does

Bella's P.O.V

"You're nothing but a whore." Said Jacob

Tears streamed down my face as my boyfriend said these things to me. I could see him lifting his hand for one more blow. I closed my eyes preparing for pain but none came.

"Why do you make me hurt you Bella, it hurts me when I have to do this but you give me no choice." said Jacob

"I'm sorry Jacob I promise I won't look away from you again." I said in a small voice

"That's my girl now get ready you look like shit." Jacob Said

I picked myself off the ground and went to the bathroom to see the damage.

I gasped as I looked in the mirror I had a black eye, busted lip, and multiple cuts and scrapes and that was just my face this was going to be hard to cover up.

"Hurry up" yelled the boy I love

I know it's kind of stupid to still love him after everything he's done to me but it's my fault that he hits me I should listen to him more and be prettier then he might not hit me anymore.

I heard him growl down stairs so I quickly threw on my favorite jeans and long sleeve sweater, then I grabbed my cover up and loaded it on. Then I quickly went down stairs tripping twice. Jacob was already waiting in the Rabbit so I quickly jumped in and off we went to school. As Jacob was driving he warned me that there were new kids at the school and to stay away from them. I told him okay.

As we entered the parking lot I noticed a silver Volvo sticking out from the rest of the cars. These must be the new kids I thought. As we got out I heard Jacob growl but then he grabbed me and warned me that if he saw me near the new kids Id get it I only nodded and went to class.

As I entered my first class I saw a beautiful pixie type girl sitting in the seat next to mine. As I sat down next to her she smiled a really big smile and introduced herself.

"Hi my name I Alice Cullen."

Although I knew I wasn't supposed to talk to them I couldn't resist the charm coming off of her so I introduced my self to,

"I'm Isabella but you can just call me Bella."

Oh okay she said and then we started talking about how she liked forks and where she used to live before I knew it class had ended.

"See you later Bella." Said Alice

"Bye Alice." I said

I went to my second class but didn't pay attention because I was dreading having to see people eat. Jacob said I'm not aloud to eat because I'm to fat.

As the bell rang I got up and went to the lunch room and sat with Jacob and his friends. Jacobs friends didn't know I wasn't aloud to eat so when I was asked why I didn't get any lunch I told them I wasn't hungry or I had a big breakfast they always believed me.

Out of no where Alice was at my side.

"Hi Bella!" she said

I was surprised and scared Jacob was gonna be so mad but I still said hi then she asked if I would sit with her I was going to ask Jacob but before I could she had grabbed me and was pulling me to her table where I saw 4 more gorgeous beings. There were 3 guys and one girl. The girl was beyond beautiful with long blond hair, there was a big muscled scary looking guy with brown short curly hair, a calm lean looking guy with blond hair, and then I saw a Greek god with reddish brownish hair, they were all really pale like Alice and had gold eyes. Alice sat down and pulled me down next to her.

"Guys this is Bella, Bella this is my family."

I said hi and then Alice started introducing them the blond girl was Rosalie and the big muscled one was Emmett the calm looking guy was Jasper and the Greek gods name was Edward later learned that they were together when Alice saw my expression she said they were all adopted so it didn't matter. We all talked but Edward kept looking at me with a frustrated look I was going to ask him about it until all the Cullen's turned to glare at something behind me. I stiffened of fear knowing it was Jacob and I was going to get it after school.

"Bella." He said in a dangerous voice

I saw Edward and Alice exchange glances.

"Yes Jacob?" I all of a sudden felt very small

"I need to talk to you…….now."

"Alright."

Jacob dragged me out of the lunch room and into the parking lot he then yelled at me saying that I will get it for not obeying. He then told me to go back to class.

I was almost cried as I got away from him but thought better of it he find out I cried and then he'd think I'm even uglier than before I really didn't deserve him or his love. I went to my next class which is Biology. I sat in my usual seat and started drawing when Mr. Banner said we had a new student. I already knew it was one of the Cullen's but didn't know which one it was I was going with Emmett when Edward walked in. Mr. Banner told him to sit next to me but when he did I swear I saw his eyes go black…… he didn't talk to me for the whole period. After the bell went Edward was out of there in an instant he sorta freaked me out now but there are worse things going on now like gym……..oh joy.

I am new at this so if you could be nice and read and review

M.S.M.S


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- do not own twilight or any of its characters Stephenie Meyer does

okay im just going to make some things straight Im an ed/bella fan all the way, in this story bella is very pretty,and she will fall out of love with jacob because she must fall in love with edward lol

i would also like to thank Truelove 4ever for my very first review ever it means alot

Gym was brutal we played basketball and………..well lets just say some people are probably going to be throwing basketballs in my face next time. I walked into the parking lot and saw Jacob beside his rabbit glaring at me. I walked to the rabbit and got in without even looking at him. Jacob then got in and drove us home. When we got to the house he waited till we got inside to start yelling at me.

"What did I tell you?" He yelled

**Graphic Violence Warning**

"Do…..Do….Don." I stammered

That's when he slapped me. Before I fell to the ground he caught me and threw me up against the wall and started punching me in the face. I felt blood running from my nose but I soon forgot about when he dropped me and started kicking me in the stomach. (He never went this far before so it should be over pretty soon I thought but I was wrong. Jacob was more pissed than I've ever seen.) As I begin to cough up blood he picked me up by my hair and grabbed my hand and started breaking each finger one by one on each hand. I screamed out in pain but he slapped his hand over my mouth and told me to shut up.

**Ending of Violence**

Then he removed his hand kissed me and then said that he loved me as every thing went black

Beep…..Beep…..Beep

I slowly opened my eyes and found my self staring at white walls

I heard a door open and saw a gorgeous creature walk in with blond hair pale skin and gold eyes I was guessing he was a Cullen

"Good Morning Ms.Swan How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine……what happened?" I asked

"You were…….. hit by a car Ms.Swan." he said while frowning

"What's your name?" I asked

"Oh forgive me I'm Dr. Cullen but you can just call me Carlisle."

"Okay….when can I go home?" I asked

"Do you know the amount of damage that occurred to your body Ms. Swan?" Carlisle asked

"No." I said

Carlisle sighed then looked a the sheet he was holding the he told me the every finger on each hand was broken, my ribs were shattered, my nose was fractured, and my jaw had been dislocated but they but it back in place and that I had internal bleeding but they were able to stop it. He then stopped talking for a second and the said I wouldn't be going home for 4 weeks and even after that id have to be careful.

I mentally groaned at the idea of being here for 4 weeks I wondered if Jacob…..

"Where's Jacob?" I asked Carlisle

"You mean that boy who brought you in he left the hospital and asked us to call him when you woke up." said Carlisle

I felt confused but then I understood why Jacob left he didn't want to have to look a something a pathetic as me.

Carlisle begin talking again saying that since I was staying here for such a long time he was going to have his son bring an I-pod over so that I wouldn't die of boredom.

I thanked him and wad about to ask him when his son would get here when the door opened and in walked the Greek god Edward

please read and review

M.S.M.S


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Twilight the lady Meyer does

Edward's P.O.V

I was at the lunch table with most of my siblings when I heard Alice's thoughts

"**She's such a nice girl I wonder what's she's doing with that werewolf, I bet she'd be a perfect match for Edw…………get out of my mind Edward"**

I hate it when she does that

Alice all of a sudden appeared in front of us with the most gorgeous human I've ever seen.

"Guy's this is Bella, Bella this is my family."

She said a shy hi and sat down beside Alive and in front of me. She smelled delicious but I wasn't close enough to actually lose control, as I tried to read her mind I got none thing but blankness. I tried over and over again trying to block out anyone else's mind when that Jacob kids thoughts caught my attention.

"**Those**** filthy bloodsuckers think they can steal my Bella, she was looking at that** **Edward wasn't she I told her to stay away from them, does she never learn"**

I growled lightly and saw Emmett look at me questionably but I just shook my head. I now understood what Alice was talking about there was a werewolf here but I couldn't smell it over Bella's blood. As Bella was talking with Alice I examined her face, she had heavy cover up on her face to cover all the bruises on her face. A normal human probably couldn't see the bruises but vampires and werewolves ca….I smelt one really strongly right now all my siblings looked up at the same time and glared at Jacob, I saw Bella stiffen and heard her heartbeat accelerate at that moment I wanted to pull her into my arms and tell her it would be okay but I resisted it. Jasper looked at me strangely.

"Bella." I read his mind I'm going to have to teach her a lesson again

Alice glanced at me saying in her mind not to attack him. I almost laughed at that.

Bella was still talking to the dog but I listened in on his thoughts.

**Filthy blood suckers I guess im going to have to go back to the school on the reserve**

I had missed the whole entire conversation between Bella and the dog.

I watched as he dragged Bella from the lunch room I almost got up and followed but Emmett and Jasper restrained me.

I didn't see Bella till Biology as she entered the class I tried to read her mind again but got none thing. As she sat down next to me her scent was stronger and harder for me to resist. I know my eyes went black so I tried not to let her see them. Once the bell went I was out of there and to my car where I waited out the rest of the period. I knew it was time to go when my siblings. I heard all their thoughts asking me if I was okay but I just ignored them and sped out of the parking lot. When we got to the house I immediately went to my room to get my stuff. I tried to avoid Esme but she saw me and asked where I was going. I told her that Carlisle would tell her. It then said goodbye and got into my Volvo and headed to the hospital to talk to Carlisle. I heard Carlisle thinking **i feel so sorry for that girl I thin….. Ah Edward please come up to room 79 and bring your I-pod im going to need to borrow it for a couple weeks**

I thought that was strange but shrugged and went up to room 79 but not with out having all the female nurses and doctors turn my way and stare their thoughts were to disturbing to even acknowledge them. As I got up to the room I smelt blood sweet irresistible blood but I still continued into the room. When I opened the door I came face to face with a bruised and battered Bella

Please read and review

M.S.M.S


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat NOT own Twilight or Edward or any of the Cullen guys. Also don't own any body else in the books The lady Meyer Does

**Please Read- I made a mistake when writing chapter 2. When Bella wakes up she doesn't wake up the next morning she wakes up in the evening after school. And with Edward the reason it took him so long to get to the hospital is Esme had a break down and it took Edward a while to reassure her and tell her Carlisle will explain everything to her, the reason Edward didn't want to tell Esme his problem Is because he felt horrible he almost killed a human. **

I would just like to say that you guys are the best for reviewing and adding me to your fav lists.

Bella's P.O.V

Edward walked in and looked shocked as he looked at me. And for the second time in two days I saw his eyes go black but this time his eyes had different emotions, the first time when his eyes went black he looked hungry but this time he looked pissed as if he was going to kill someone.

I didn't notice we were staring at each other until Carlisle cleared his throat. I instantly looked down and blushed. I found it sort of strange; ever since Jacob started making me see how pathetic I really am I stopped blushing smiling laughing anything like that but Edward made me blush when we just stared at each other. I heard Edward tell Carlisle he needed to talk to him right away. Both Carlisle and Edward left to only come back a moment later. Edward then handed what looked like an I-pod to Carlisle and then looked at me with a strange expression again then he turned and started to walk out but I swear I saw him turn his head a little to look at me one last time before he left. Carlisle looked at me and smiled and then he handed me the I-pod saying it was his sons and it might have some songs I liked. I nodded and thanked him and then he left.

I decide to look through Edwards music I found out he liked Clair de lone, Rise against Green Day, System Of a Down, and Three Days Grace. I liked some of those bands to but I never got a chance to listen to them any more because Jacob likes to listen to Brittney Spears all that kind of music I personally don't like it. (**if anyone likes that kind of music and Is reading right now I would just like to say I have got none thing against it I just don't like it)** I began to listen to the music and fell asleep doing so. It went in the same cycle for 4 weeks. Jacob never came to visit but Alice Carlisle's daughter came with Esme her mother. Esme was so motherly she made me miss my mother who had died in a car crash with Charlie when I was15. When 4 weeks was finally up Carlisle released me from the hospital having Alice drop me off at my house. When I got home I found a note on the counter from Jacob dated from yesterday. It said he had to leave yesterday to go to Canada he wouldn't be back for a month and that if he found out I was with anyone else when he got back he wouldn't hold back with my beatings.

**the only songs I know for sure that both Edward and Bella like I Clair de lone other than that I don't know anymore so I thought to pick music I listen to but it's way to different to match the characters of Edward and Bella I don't think they would listen to Slipknot or Children of Bodem so I just wrote down some music that isn't so……yeah**

**thanks for reading and I hope if any one who reads this dislikes my kind of music they will not stop reading my story**

Please read and review

M.S.M.S


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does

Bella's P.O.V

Jacob gone for a month. He probably didn't want to see my ugly face. I should go buy some new clothes after school since he's gone. I could show him I could be pretty if I tried, I need new clothes anyways.

**Skip to next morning**

4 weeks out of schoola lot of homework. Oh and wait Jacob took the rabbit now I have none thing to get to school with I guess ill just walk. When I went downstairs to grab my stuff and go in heard a knock on the door I went to go see who it was and to my surprise it was the Greek god Edward Cullen. I stared at him until I heard him chuckle lightly I quickly looked down while blushing and asked him what he was doing here. He told me that Alice said I had no ride since Jacob took the rabbit to he decided to take me to school. I was about to ask him how Alice knew I had no ride but he spoke before I could.

"We probably should get going, or we might be late." he said

I quickly said okay and walked to the passenger door completely forgetting about the note Jacob left me. Before I could open the door Edward was at my side with the door open, I blinked looked at him and then at the door. I wondered to myself how'd he got there so fast as I slid into the car. It was the nicest car I've ever been in, Jacob's rabbit was sort of crappy, but I never said it to him. Edward closed the door and was in the drivers side with the car started in record time. As he drove I tried not to look outside the window because he was going so fast, he must have noticed because he slowed down. We didn't talk as he drove until we got to the school, I thanked him and was about to get out before he asked if he could talk to me for a seconded. I said okay, he waited for a second before asking me how I really got those injuries when I was at the hospital. I stared at him in shock before saying I had got into a car accident. He looked at me with disbelief but then nodded, got out and went over to open my door. I wasn't used to being treated like this so of course I blushed and got out. Edward and I walked side by side to the school with of course everyone staring. When we got to the entrance he looked at me and I got caught in pools of gold. I continued to stare until Lauren appeared out of no where and cleared her throat Edward looked away instantly while I looked down in embarrassment with my cheeks stained pink. Edward said goodbye and left me with Lauren who was shooting death glares at me. I quickly spun on my heel and went to my locker to get my stuff. Every one was staring at me as I entered the class. It made me uncomfortable and Laurens and Jessica's glares didn't help. All 4 periods were like this so when lunch came I was silently thanking every god I could think of. **(I do that every time when my best friend who is a guy, girlfriend is constantly asking me if he's cheating on her with me or another girl, I honestly take offense to it)** As I entered the lunch room I went to go sit with Jacobs's friends but I was stopped by Alice. Before I could ask her what the matter was she grabbed my arm and started dragging toward the table where Edward and the rest of her siblings sit.

"You're going to sit with me and my family today." She said

"Alright." I said

I sat down with them they were all in the same order as they were on their first day so it was no surprise when I ended up In the same place again beside Alice and in front of Edward.

"Hello Bella." Edward said

"Hi Edw." I started to say but I was cut off

"Whoa you and Edward know each other, wait are you that girl he gave a ride to this morning and because of that we had to take Rosalie's conver…. "Emmett shut up." Said Rosalie

Rosalie looked me with an apologetic face and said Emmett gets really hyper at times. I smiled and nodded. At that moment I realized they were studying me, I swear their eyes lingered on the bruise on my cheek, was it visible I swear I had covered it up this morning. I noticed Jasper was about to say something but the bell rang. I internally sighed in relief, I didn't need them asking about my bruise I'm going to be late I said.

I got up and was starting to walk out when I noticed Edward wasn't coming. Aren't you coming I asked. I'm skipping today he said, I noticed his siblings smiled a little. I said okay and continued to Biology. When I got to class I noticed the teacher handing pokey things to everyone (**we all know what happens so im just going to skip when Mike is starting to take Bella to the nurse)** Mike helped me walk till we were outside. I then told him I just want to lie down. He said alright and let go of me as I lied down on the cold cement. The nausea was still there but it was starting to pass little by little. That's when I heard a voice as smooth as velvet.

"Bella?" oh god please don't let it be Edward I don't think I could ever look at him again if he saw me like this

"What's wrong with her Mike?" he said in a deathly calm voice

"W.W…We we…r..e b..lo….o…d ty..pin..g in Bio..log..y she just got sick." Stuttered Mike

"I'll take her now Mike, you may go back to class."

"But I was supposed to take her."

As Mike said these words I felt the ground disappear from underneath me. My eyes shot open in shock, Edward was carrying me bridle style, as if I was 5 pounds instead of 65. I instantly close my eyes again because I felt the nausea come back. After a few moments I felt a gust of warm air and heard a women gasp in shock. She fainted in Biology Edward said. Before I could open my eyes I was being put on a bed. I opened my eyes and saw I was in the nurse's office. The nurse asked me if this happens a lot and I said sometimes, I heard Edward chuckle and the nurse asked him to leave but he said he was supposed to stay with me with such authority that she instantly dropped it. Another person came in with Mike, so I jumped off the bed and walked up beside Edward. Mike glared at Edward probably because he was so close to me; Jacob never let any guys near me except for his friends. Mike looked like he was going to ask something but Edward grabbed my arm and started pulling me out, his hand was as cold as ice. Mike was running behind us trying to get my attention but Edward kept pulling me towards his Volvo. As we got into the Volvo Edward apologized for pulling me it was just that he couldn't take looking at mike anymore he really got on his nerves. Edward then started his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

In the books I think the song Clair de lune that Edward and Bella listen to is classical. If it is it's the same with my story to

**Okay I need some suggestions you know when I was talking about that girl who is constantly asking me if im with her boyfriend, well I just found out she's been screwing around behind his back with other guys and now im in a dilemma should I tell my friend and be the one to deliver the message that will brake his heart cause he does love her, or should I just let him find out by him self and then if he finds out I knew than we probably wouldn't be friends anymore. So im asking you guys to help me. **

**Anyways this is a pretty long chapter took me forever but I finally finished it**

**Please read and review and don't forget to put your opinion about what I should do**

**M.S.M.S**


	6. Author note

Um im a little late about telling my friend about what his girl was doing cause his other friend told him and no one except you guys know I know so please keep quiet aobut it…….. so my next chapter might be a little later cause my friend has gone all depressed and stuff, but thank u to anyone who suggested anything

Okay I would just like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I would also like to say my idea of why people put Jacob as the abusive jealous one I because he is a werewolf who could loose his temper at any moment and kill Bella, but with Edward he loves her to much to even think about killing her.

Um im just going to ask a random question if there is anyone who plays fallen sword (it a website game thing a majigy lol) and if you do my bro wants to talk to u yes I know its kinda creepy but he wont stop nagging me until I put this up so please if u could just leave your email in the review so its easier for me once again I know that's creepy but if anyones interested my brother has longish wavy brown hair, a mixuture of greenish bluish eyes he 15 but be 16 this year rather tall has a 6 pac lol and all the girls at my school would die just to date him

M.S.M.S


	7. Chapter 7

Me- Id just like to ask **WHY CANT EDWARD BE MINE????????**

Edward- Because Stephanie Meyer owns me

Bella-And he loves me

Me-Don't rub it in

Me- But must I say it

All people who want to own Twilight but cant- Yes were afraid so

Me-Sigh fine **I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES THERE ARE ALL YOU ALL HAPPY**

Everyone- in a scared voice y……e..e..ss..

Me- there im all happy now you may read the story

Bella's P.O.V

I stared at Edward for a second before I asked where we were going,.

He looked at me and said he was taking me home. I thanked him and then went quiet again. When we got to my house I was just about to get our when he said my name. I turned around and said yes.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Port Angelus with my sisters this Saturday they never got the chance to ask you during lunch?" he asked

I stared at him for a couple of seconds and then said alright.

He smiled a beautiful crocked smile that I was staring to fall in lov….. I love Jacob and only him Im lucky he even looks at me.

Bye Edward I said as I got out of the car

I heard him say goodbye Isabella

I almost smiled to my self my name sounded perfect when he said it but I still corrected him

Its Bella I said then I turned around and headed inside

I heard the purr of the Volvo as it pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road….. I wonder if all Cullen's drive fast.

I didn't eat again today, when Jacob got back he'd see how skinny I am and he might let me eat something. When I went to bed I couldn't get Edward out of my mind so it wasn't any surprise when I dreamt of Edward that night.

I woke up from the most interesting dream that morning. I went over it in my head as I got into the shower it went like this.

_I was in the forest and then all of a sudden Jacob appeared in front of me but I wasn't scared of him for some reason. He was glaring at something behind me that's when I noticed two cold strong arms wrapped around my waste._

"_Bella come back to me you know I never meant to hurt you baby." Jacob said_

_The arms tightened around me and then I was swung around and I ended right behind the tall figure I looked up and saw reddish-brownish hair on the figure it instantly clicked in my head it was Edward,_

"_Edward." I said in a small voice_

_**shh Bella**__ he said in a velvety voice then his voice turned hard but It wasn't directed at me __**"Im warning you dog if I see you anywhere near her again I will kill you."**_

_I can do what ever I want blood sucker If I want her I can have her_

_**She is mine dog and only mine you have no place near her this is your last warning**_

_Edward then turned grabbed me and started walking away I then heard this growling noise Edward whipped around and place me behind him in Jacobs place stood a big russet wolf with its teeth bared at us. I heard a growling noise come from Edwards's chest but it had the opposite effect that the wolves had Edwards growl comforted me but I was startled when he pushed me to the ground a lunged at the wolf. I was terrified that Edward was going to get hurt. The continued to fight until the wolf bit Edwards arm off I screamed and the wolf lunged at me. I closed my eyes and felt a searing pain go across my chest and face. I then heard the yelp of a wolf and Edwards voice as I talked to me and begged me to stay alive but I felt myself fading I was almost gone when I heard Edwards voice say __**Forgive me Bella I love you **__then my shoulder felt like it was on fire_

I stepped out of the shower running the words Edward said to me over and over in my head. When I got to my room and looked at the time I realized I only had ten minutes before Edward got here. So here I was running around the house like an idiot getting ready. I just finished getting ready when I heard a car pull into the drive way. I ran and got me bag and headed to the door when the phone rang I decided to leave it. When I got outside I saw Edward in all his glory leaning up against his door smiling that crooked smile. When our eyes connected he stood up and started walking towards me when he got closer I looked down and blushed remembering the dream I had last night. He chuckled and said

"Good morning Bella how did you sleep?"

"Good and yours."

"It was fine." He chuckled as if he was thinking of some old joke

I guess we should get going he said I blushed and walked beside him when we got to the car he opened the door for me and I slid in.

**In flames is coming to Winnipeg oh my god I can't believe it bad thing is she only letting my brother go and not me it's not fair.**

**Anyways heres anther chapter for you guys**

**Please read and review**

**M.S.M.S**


	8. Chapter 8

**For those who are wondering why Bella already had a dream about Edward as a vampire and Jacob as a werewolf your just going to have to wait till I get more in to the story but id just like to say thank you for asking the question you've just given me an idea for what Bella's power is going to be **

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters because Stephanie Meyer does, how lucky she is sniff.**

**Im so sorry that the last chapter was short my friend is totally in a depressed mood hes gone 42 hours without even saying anything. I sorta yelled at him telling him he was to good for her anyways and that when she cheated on him and then lost him it was a big mistake for her cause hes a sweet guy and everything. Now im just worried that he might think im the one for him cause hes giving me weird looks but wont say anything, he slapped my ass for in which I punched him very hard and told him although he may be depressed I will not put up with being treated as an object. Okay now on with the story**

Chapter 8

Edward's P.O.V

The image of Bella all bruised up was still in my head when I got back from Denali. Tanya tried to convince me to stay but I couldn't I just had to make sure Bella was alright, it was strange. When I had first go back they sent me to pick her up and take her to school since Alice said the mangy mutt left. I knocked on her door resisting the urge to go in and get her my self what the hell is wrong with me I thought as she opened the door. I looked down and saw her; she looked a little better than she did in the hospital although I could still her bruises on her face. She looked surprised and continued to stare at me. We usually have that effect on people I thought I started to chuckle because she was still staring at me that seemed to break her out of her trance because she quickly looked down with a cute blush on her cheeks. She asked me what I was doing here and I smoothly explained that Alice found out that she had no way to school. She was about to ask me something but I told her we should get going to school. She started walking towards the car but I quickly got there before her and opened the door for her. She looked momentarily shocked but she quickly got into the car. It was driving me crazy to not know what was going on in her head. I was in the car before she even had her seatbelt on. She looked at me questionably but looked away. We remained quiet the whole entire way until we got to school. She thanked me and was about to get out when I stopped her.

"Bella." I asked

she turned to me "Yes."

I hesitated for a moment then asked her how she really got those injuries when she was at the hospital. She stared at me in shock before saying that she was in a car accident I know for sure that my face held disbelief but I still nodded and got out to open her door. She of course blushed at this, I loved her blush it made her look even more beautif……I really need to stop thinking like that none thing can go on between us ill only hurt her.

Everyone was staring as we walked together the thoughts that were going through their heads made me want to kill them all. We both stopped at the entrance and looked at each other. Her brown eyes held so much pain and……love. I felt like I could stay here all day and look at those gorgeous eyes. But it was all interrupted when I heard Laurens thoughts.

**What I Edward doing with that pathetic piece of trash I'm so much more prettier than her besides she has a boyfriend that Jacob kid their still looking at each other……**

I drowned out the rest of her thoughts knowing she was coming our way. When she got to us she made the most hideous noise ever I think she was clearing her throat or something. I looked away when I noticed Bella wasn't breathing. She looked down instantly with a blush that covered practically her whole entire face.

"Goodbye Bella." And I left without even giving her a chance to say bye herself, her blood was getting to me I could only be around her for a short period of time. As I walked to my locker Alice appeared at my side instantly with the biggest smile on her face I tired to read what was on her mind but she was blocking me out.

"So how was the drive with Bella?" she asked

I looked at her and growled.

"Touché." She mumbled

"Go away Alice." I said as I walked to my first class.

She just danced off to where ever she was going with disturbing images of Jasper.

If I could throw up I would.

The rest of the day was boring everyone's thoughts were based on Bella being in my car and anything that revolves around the subject. Lunch came to slow; the second the bell went I was out of the class room and in the lunch room at our usual table. All my siblings soon appeared giving me strange looks especially Jasper who was pulling Alice towards our table. The second she sat down Bella's delicious scent filled the air. Alice was up in a millisecond and heading off towards Bella. She was at Bella's side in an instant telling her she was sitting with us today. She didn't even let her answer before she began to pull Bella towards us. When she sat down Alice made sure she sat in front of me I glared at Alice, does she want me to kill Bella right now. I still said hello thought

Hello Bella

Hi Edwar but she was cut off by Emmett he started talking about how they had to take Rosalie's car because I took my car to pick up Bella.

Rosalie then did something that shocked us I hadn't even heard her think of. She told Emmett to shut up and then she apologized to Bella.

**Okay that's all I can write right now I got a major test tommorw ill continue tomorrow night the next chapter wil still be in Edward point of view in which he takes bella to the nurse and stuff im just to tired right now**

**Pleases read and review**

**M.S.M.S**


	9. Chapter 9

**After this chapter im going to put a bunch P.O.Vs in one chapter im told its easier No school today again yay I get another day to study for my test.**

**Disclaimer: I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BECAUSE STEPHENIE MEYER DOES I MAY RIGHT STORIES BASED ON HER BOOKS BUT SHES THE MASTERMIND BEHIND EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay now on with the story**

**EDWARD P.O.V**

My siblings started to stare at the bruise on Bella's face. A creature as beau………I can't become close to her I thought with sadness. Jasper looked at me and then at Bella I knew he was going to say something but the bell went. Bella was up in an instant walking toward the door when she stopped and asked me if I was coming. Alice had a vision that they were blood typing in biology not the best place for a vampire to be. I told her I was skipping today. She hesitated for a second but nodded okay and left. I heard my sibling's thoughts

**She's so nice…….I forgot to ask her if she wanted to go shopping could you please do that Edward**

**Her emotions are so mixed up….when you guys look at each other I want to kiss Alice**

**I feel so sorry for her………..I just hope that dog doesn't hurt her the same way….hurt me**

**Edwards falling in love Edwards falling in love Edwar……………..**

I glared at Emmett got up and told Alice ill tell Bella about the shopping. I then left and went to my car to listen to my music. I was in my car for about ten minutes when Newton's thoughts caught my attention

**She sure does look green I wonder if I could sneak her into my car………..**

I was out of my car and heading in the direction that Bella's scent was coming from before Newton even finished his thought.

I saw Bella lying on the cement she really did look sick.

When I got closer I called out her name. She didn't respond. I looked at Mike he was glaring at me. I fought the urge to break his neck although I new what had happened I still asked to avoid suspicion. I kneeled down beside Bella then looked at Mike with a face that would even scare Emmett.

"What wrong with her Mike." I asked in a calm voice

He started to stutter trying to explain what happened, I nodded then told him I would take her now. He started to protest but I already had Bella in my arms and walking to wards the nurse's office. She felt as light as a feather she looked really skinny before but I hadn't imagined she would weigh none thing. When the secretary saw me she gasped but I quickly explained that they were doing blood typing in biology and she fainted. I followed the secretary blocking out any of her disturbing thoughts. As I placed Bella on the bed in the nurse's room she opened her eyes. I finally felt at ease seeing her okay. The nurse asked her if it happened a lot she nodded I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. The nurse turned to me and asked me to leave. I couldn't leave Bella I had to be here to keep her safe. So I turned to the nurse and told her that I was to stay with Bella with what I hoped was a voice no one could say no to. I forced myself to not smile when she accepted. I heard Mike entering with another person. When Bella saw this she jumped off the bed and walked to stand beside me, I thought for a moment that she belonged there to be by my side for eternity, but I quickly vanished as fast as it had came. Newton glared at me and I listened to his thoughts.

**Since when was Cullen aloud near Bella and where is Jacob oh well I guess its better he's gone now I can look at Bella she's so beautiful I wi………….**

I stopped listing out of fear if I heard him talking about Bella I would kill him. Mike was about to ask Bella something but I quickly grabbed her arm being careful not to crush it and started to pull her towards my car. Newton was running behind us calling Bella's name but I got her into the car went to my side and pulled out of the parking lot and was driving down the road before Mike was even halfway to the spot where my Volvo had been. Bella looked at me for a second before asking me where I was taking her. I looked at her and said I was taking her home. She said thank you in a quiet voice. As I drove I tried to read her mind but I still got none thing It almost drove me crazy. When I pulled into her driveway she thanked me and was about to get out but I remembered the promise I had made with Alice.

"Bella?"

She turned around and said yes

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Port Angelus with my sisters this Saturday they never got the chance to ask you during lunch." I asked

She looked surprised but then said shed come. I smiled triumphantly.

She got out and said goodbye but before she was completely out of hearing range I said

"Good bye Isabella." She stopped for a second turned around with a small smile on her lips

"It's Bella." She said then she headed inside

I stared after her she was an Angel and I was a demon we didn't belong together but when I was with her I felt whole. I pulled out of the Drive way and sped back to school to pick up my siblings. They were just heading into the parking lot when I got there. I pulled in front of them and they climbed in with curious looks on their faces.

**I hope he asked her if we could go shopping……**Alice had a vision but she blocked me out**…….oh that's interesting**

**The emotions coming off you Edward………you're in love**

**Id love to have her as a little sister she's rather funny**

**A shopping trip with her would be interesting**

They all looked at me expecting me to say something but I just smiled knowing Alice saw them going to the mall.

When we got home Esme came out to greet us she smiled at me but her face showed shock when I ran up to her kissed her on the cheek and ran inside.

**He's so happy I wonder what the cause of it………I'll ask Jasper or Alice**

I went to my room and started on my homework but Bella kept popping into my head, I had a sudden urge to go to my piano. I walked slowly to it a tune starting in my head, as I started to play all my siblings came into the room soon followed my Esme and Carlisle who had got home early, but I didn't pay attention to them I was trying to figure out what caused me to create the song once again Bella popped into my head, I smiled to myself and then decided that this song was for Bella. My family seemed happy for me.

**You love her Edward and you know it………..don't deny it anymore**

**You can't hide your emotions Edward**

**Congrats Edward you're finally in love**

**Edward's in love Edward's in love Edward………..**im going to have to kick his ass later

**I've never heard such a beautiful song before Edward is Bella the inspiration**

**I'm glad you've finally found someone**

As my family's thoughts surrounded me I felt happy and proud to have them as my family, I know I love Bella more than anything but does she love me she has that mutt but her hur…….

Jasper must have felt my doubt because he thought

**She's starting to fall in love with you but the dog is still in the way…….he makes her feel as if she's worth none thing but when she's around you she feels different than she did when the dog was still here.**

I nodded at Jasper in thanks. It was getting late I hadn't noticed how long I had been playing. I told my family I was going for a run. At first when I took off I believed that's all I was doing but I felt myself being pulled in the direction of Bella's house. When I got there all the lights were turned off. I went to the room that smelled like Bella the most. When I got into her room she was sleeping but she looked like an angel sleeping. I saw a rocking chair in the corner I went and sat there and just stared at the angel. She started to roll in her bed making whimpering noises she then started to talk. She talked a lot about how she missed her mother and father. She then started talking louder in a more frightened voice.

Jacob stop don't….Edward please help me

I dead heart yearned to hold her in my arms but I couldn't. I was just about to leave when four words escaped her mouth that stopped me dead in my tracks.

I love you Edward

**Okay this story is 1,502 words long I hope this is enough**

**Please read and review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay like I said last chapter chapters are going to hold a bunch of P.O.Vs by EVERYONE that includes jacob I hate him so much that I wish I wouldn't have to put him in my story but with out him the story would not work……….at least he's good for one thing (no offense Jacob fans…I did put this is not a story for u) anyways In the last chapter with Bella saying she loves Edward its Edward point of view of chapter 7 of Bella's dream. Bella's last pov was chapter 7 so im just trying to catch up so their both in the same part. After I get that done which should be this chapter ill put the povs like I just said.**

**I don't own Twilight because it's to brilliant or me to have thought of…………Stephanie Meyer thought of it so there for it's hers**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I stared at the angel trying to register the words that came out of her mouth in my head. My thoughts were going crazy **did she just say she loves me…..its mot possible I'm a monster she's a beautiful creature that should have none thing to with a monster like me im to dangerous….but she loves me im going to have to stop this tomorrow im going to tell her we cant be near each other anymore….she not safe with me and that dog isn't good for her either. But hes going to be gone for a while I could get her some place safe and make sure the mutt never finds her if separating us men…………**before I even finished that thoughts Alice was in Bella's room glaring at me.

**She loves you Edward and you love her………you haven't found anyone before you know she's the one for you. Wait for her to gather the courage to tell you it will be very soon and then tell her you feelings. The mutt will be coming back soon and I don't like the fact I cant see their future and Bella will disappear with them to if you don't do anything about it.**

She was gone 3 second later leaving me, my Bella and, my thoughts alone. I looked at Bella she was so beautiful and fragile. I loved her so much that it almost hurt. I thought about Alice's words about losing her to that Jacob…….I know he's the one that put her in the hospital. I smiled a small smile at the thought of ripping the dog apart and then Bella becoming mine. Bella whimpered again in her sleep calling my name. When my name escaped her lips I knew my decision. I was going to tell Bella what we were and that I love her. But ill never change her I will not condemn her to a life with no soul.

The sun was starting to come up I hadn't realized what time It was. I kissed Bella on the forehead and then ran home. When I got home I tried to block out the thoughts of my family they were all in the rooms with their soul mates doing things that were so disturbing that if I could I would puke. I ran to my room and changed into a new set of clothes. My siblings begin to get ready too. Soon it was time to go I got into my Volvo while the rest of them got into Rosalie's convertible. I drove to Bella's house deciding I would tell her after school when I took her home. When I parked in her drive way I heard she was heading towards the door, so I got out and leaned against the door as I waited for her. The phone rang but she continued toward the door her heart beating rather fast. I smiled at the thought of being the cause of it. She opened the door and looked beautiful just as she does every day. Our eyes connected and I got lost in the swirls of brown. She looked down and blushed just as I started to walk up to her. I chuckled at how cute she looked and asked her how she slept.

Good and yours she asked

It was fine I answered I remembered how she said she loved me………I chuckled.

I guess we should get going I said after I had finished laughing.

She blushed that beautiful pink and walked beside me. When we got to the car I opened the door for her and she slid in.

**There finally finished with this chapter don't worry ill have another chapter up in the next hour or 2. I'm at home and I have lots of time.**

**Please read and review or the chapters will become shorter out of discouragement by my fans. But to those who do read and review thank you so much**

**Till the next time**

**M.S.M.S**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy shit 2 chapters in one day im on a role I might even get in a third one tonight if im lucky anyways thanks for the reviews……..i cant believe I got like 6 reviews half an hour after I posted chapter 10……..im sorry about my punctuation ill work on that, and also for those wondering about the phone call it will be explined in toher chapters**

**Don't own twilight cause Stephanie Meyer does**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Edward got in a sped out of the drive way really fast I was getting used to it. Edward kept glancing my way as if he was afraid I would disappear. We talked for the first time while he drove. He asked about my favorite color, books I've read and would like to read, and anything along those lines. I hadn't realized we were in the parking lot until Edward had opened the door. I smiled at him and blushed at the same time. He helped me out of the car and then let go of me as we walked we were quiet until I slipped. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground until two strong cold arms encircled around my waste. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself staring into pools of gold. I was sure I stopped breathing until Edward pulled back let go of me and just grabbed my hand. I thanked him as we walked toward school hand in hand with everyone staring. Just as we got into the school Alice was at my side pulling me into a hug.

"Bella!" she squealed

"C.an..t B..re…th." I managed to gasp out.

Jasper appeared out of no where pulling Alice off me with an apologetic smile. When I had first met him his face looked pained but he looked better today. All at once the rest of the Cullen and Hale siblings appeared. They all stared at Edwards and mine hands with knowing smiled on their faces. Edward all of a saddened stiffened and pulled me away from his siblings when I looked back they were all laughing. We ended up in front of my first class. Edward looked at me with an unreadable expression then with out warning he let go of my hand and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand gently where the bruise Jacob had given me was slowly fading.. I think I blushed as red as a tomato.

"Goodbye Bella see you at lunch." Said Edward and he walked away.

The rest of the morning was a blur. Before I new it the bell for lunch went. As I walked out the door I was surprised to see Edward waiting for me. I looked at him for a moment before he chuckled grabbed my hand and led me to the lunch room. When we got there I started to walk toward his table but he stopped me.

"ren't you going to get anything to eat?" he asked

I looked at him and mumbled I wasn't hungry and walked towards his table. Just as I sat down a tray off food was put right in front of me. I stared at it until all the Cullen's at once said EAT. I jumped grabbed the apple and started to eat it. I hadnet realized how hungry I was before I knew it I had eaten all the food on the tray. I guess that's what happens when you don't eat much.

"o Bella your coming with us to Port Angelus tomorrow right?" Alice asked

I looked up at Alice and nodded. She laughed and smiled saying we were going to have so much fun. Rosaline nodded and smiled. The bell went then so Edward and I got up and said goodbye as we walked to our classes. Throughout Biology Edward and I talked about random stuff. When gym came he led me to the gym doors and brushed my cheek again then he disappeared. Gym was brutal I hated it so I was so happy when I got out. Edward was waiting at the entrance when I got out. As I walked toward him Mike grabbed my arm and kissed me(**I bet you guys never suspected that?)**I slapped him and before I could do anything else Edward punched him really hard in the face that it broke Mike's nose and blood started to drip out. But before I could smell the blood Edward hid my face in his chest so I wouldn't smell the blood. The coach was there instantly asking what happened. Edward replied by saying Mike forced himself on me and he got him of me. The coaches surprisingly let us go. We walked to Edwards car. He opened the door for me and then closed it. As he pulled out he stared at me with a pained expression and said asked if I was okay. I nodded. He kept on staring at me until he said

"Bella I have to tell you something."

**So I get Saturday Sunday and Monday off so expect two chapters for each day.**

**Please read and review**

**M.S.M.S**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the last chapter I agree that I did rush the last paragraph it's just that I promised you guys another chapter and I has to rap things up quickly because my sis came home and I haven't seen her in a while. I'm constantly changing my mind about the P.O.V.S. so im not even sure what im doing. THANK U ALL FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Bella I have to tell you something."

She looked at me curiously.

"What is it?" she asked. I looked at her and took a deep breath and rushed out the words-

**BellameandmyfamilyarevampiresandJacobisawerewolf. **She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Could you please speak in English." She asked

I slowed down my words.

"Bella me and my family are vampires." I didn't tell her the part about Jacob being a werewolf yet she probably needed to let this sink in first.

She looked at me her face was blank then she smiled she smiled right after I told her my family and I were vampires.

"I always thought there was something strange about you guys but I never thought much about it." She whispered

"Aren't you afraid of me?" she looked surprised for a second the she shook her head.

"Why would I be afraid of you, you haven't hit me yelled at me or hurt me in any way at all in fact you always saving me when I fall or getting rid of guys who try to hurt me?"

I looked at her astonished I was going to say something but she continued talking

"Jacob always hit me and called me useless when I was around him that how I felt, but when im around you……….I feel pretty and loved. She whispered the last two words.

"Bella do you love Jacob." I was hoping she didn't he hurt her she deserved someone better

"Not anymore….actually I don't think I ever loved him I probably was I love with the idea with someone wanting me." she looked like she was ready to cry

I had just pulled into the driveway when tears started to spill down her cheeks. I unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her into my lap. She blushed crimson…..but it dident bother me as much anymore…….probably because im around her almost 24/7.

"Shh Bella please don't cry…….your not worthless and ugly, your beautiful kind and loving and….i love you for all those things, when im not near you I feel in pain but the second I see you It feels like the pain disappeared." If I could blush I would have been redder the red. I looked at her face to see her reaction her face was full of suprise it was at times like these where I would kill to be able to hear her thoughts. Then she hugged me and started to cry more.

"I love you to Edward I have ever since I first saw you it's just taken a while for me to realize it."

"Bella." I whispered. Without even realizing it we were both leaning towards each other just as our lips touched a car pulled right alongside my Volvo. And out stepped…………..

**Should I continue or should I not just let me do rock paper scissors one minute please……………. I guess I have to continue.**

The mutt's friends stepped out glairing at me. I smirked at them they were on our turf they couldn't do anything to me but I could attack them. I decided not to for Bella's sake. I opened my door and carried Bella as I got out I told her to go inside and get some clothes. Alice would see this so she'd have everything ready by the time we got to my house. Bella immediately went inside the house. One of the dogs friends…Paul I think started to head after her but I was immediately in front of him growling. Emmett and Jasper appeared out of nowhere along with Alice and Rosalie. The girls followed Bella inside while my brothers came to stand on each side of me. I knew these guys were werewolves they stank of it. They glanced where Bella had gone and then at me.

"Jacob asked us to get Bella and bring her back to La Push now if you would get out of our way." Embry tried to go around us but Emmett was in front of him. The girls came outside with two bags full of stuff Bella's stuff. Bella was between them looking terrified. They started to take Bella to ward Rosalie's convertible……I hadn't even heard it pull up. One of the guys started to move closer to Alice but he was thrown back by a very pissed off Jasper. The dogs started to growl but we were in my Volvo and following behind the girls before they could even change into a mangy wolf. I listened to Alice's and Rosalie's thoughts to see how Bell was doing.

**She looks so pale and thin good thing Esme just went out and bought food**

**I hate werewolves they make my clothes stink even if im a 100 meters away………..and Bella lived with one I feel beyond sorry for her**

The guy's thoughts kept wandering back to what had happened supposedly Alice had yelled at them to go to Bella's house. I'm going to have to thank Alice later. When we arrived at the house Esme was on the door step looking worried. Her thoughts were chaotic.

**Why do I smell werewolf………what is Bella doing with them she looks so skinny and frightened im going to have to cook some………**

I tuned her out it was giving me a headache of how fast she could think.

I was at Bella's side in an instant helping her out of the car. Jasper and Emmett got her bags. Bella was staring at the house in awe. We started to walk towards a smiling Esme when Carlisle's car pulled up.

**I have a hard time deciding who's hotter Carlisle, Edward or Jasper (Emmett has to big of muscles for my taste) okay that was completely random. So I just remembered I have a 10 page story due on Tuesday and I haven't even got one page done so I'm officially screwed if in don't get this done. I know I promised a lot mor chapters this weekend but I cant so im sorry. If I finish quickly u might get another chapter IM SO SORRY YOU GUYS PLEASE DON'T KILL MY I BEGGING U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**M.S.M.S**


	13. HELP I NEED HELP

**Muhaaa right now I 'm supposed to be working on that writing thing for school but guess what im not………I worked on it for 5 hours and got absolutely no where so im just going to take a zero like how do you right a story that has a chick who lives In the underworld who kills people and stuff like how do u make it work when you have to start your story with THE PEOPLE AT THE BEACH WERE VERY ANGRY………………..how the hell do I work with that anyways I was just thinking about a different story and I'm going to ask u guys if I should write it or not because if no one likes it what the point of writing it? Here's my idea**

All the Cullen's and Bella are Goth. The Cullen's are Vampires and the siblings have a band where they mostly sing Marilyn Manson and other bands (if your wondering what bands those are just go to my profile and look at my fav music) Twilight happened but just think of it as Bella and all them being goth. So it's the summer and the Cullen's are performing for someone Bella was with them in the crowd and that's when she meets someone. The guy has a crush on her but Bella doesn't like him she loves Edward. After the concert and when they got back to school Bella is surprised to see the guy there. The guy has a crush on Bella and will do all that it takes to get her. In my story New Moon will not take place.

Please read and tell me if I should write this story after I finish **Hardships of Love. **Also give your idea of what I should call the story and what the guys name should be


	14. Chapter 14

**Im sorry this chapter took so long I got into a lot of trouble at home and I also failed my test so I was kicked off the computer im still supposed to be off but what my mother does not know will wont hurt her lol so about that story I asked about…..well I wont be posting it (sorry to those who wanted me too) because I cant find anyway to make to story work but don't worry because I have a story I know for sure will work. Anyways on with the story.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I had a feeling that my face was more pale than usual. I glanced at Rosalie who was starring straight a head but Alice was looking at me, her face covered in worry. She stared at me until we started driving down a long driveway trees were all around. I glanced pass Alice and I saw a beautiful house. **(you all know what it looks like)** Rosalie stopped in front of the house and got out just as Edward's Volvo pulled along side the convertible. Edward was beside my door and helping me out before I could blink. I blushed remembering I had almost kissed Edward before Jacob's friends came and ruined it. Edward rapped his arm around my waste and started pulling me towards Esme who had a confused and worried expression on her face. Emmett and Jasper were just getting my bags when a black Mercedes pulled into the drive way. Esme's face instantly changed to happiness and relief and she started to walk towards the car. Carlisle stepped out looking at us all in confusion. He was in front of us with his arm wrapped around Esme in a second.

"I believe we should talk about this in the den." He said. Then he looked at me and smiled. "It nice to see you again Bella, I hope you will like your stay here." He was gone inside with Esme a moment later. I stared after him in confusion. How did he know I might be staying here with them when nobody had even said a word to him about it? Edward pulled me towards the mansion like house. As we entered the house I was met with an even more elaborated site.**(lol big word for me). **the whole entire back wall of the house was see threw glass, with a wood staircase that led all the way up stairs. Before I could get a chance to examine anything else Edward practically dragged and carried me towards the den or what it thought was the den. My thoughts were proved right when I entered the room and saw a replica of a 1925 table with 8 chairs. As I sat down the other Cullen's and Hale's appeared. Carlisle sat at the front of the table with Esme at his side.

"Now Bella I have been told that you know what we are." He said he let me nod and then he continued to talk. "I also hope you understand that you mustn't tell anyone about us or it could lead to great consequences for all of us."

I stared at him for a moment before I nodded in understanding.

"Well in that case welcome to our home Bella I hope you like it here." He smiled then grabbed Esme's hand and walked out towards what looked like the kitchen. Alice danced over toward me and gave me a hug while jasper just smiled at me. Then she bounded out of the room with Jasper in tow. Emmett had me in a bear hug before I could blink, he let go of me when Edward growled, and Rosalie was standing behind Emmett with a calculating expression before she to smiled and gave me a small hug. She pulled away and was gone in a flash along with Emmett. I looked at them in shock before Edward said he'd explain that later. Edward started to walk out so I followed him into a room witch had a grand piano. I gaped at the piano until Edward chuckled.

"It was a gift from Carlisle and Esme. Would you like to hear me play." He asked

I nodded and sat down beside him on the bench. His fingers then began to flow across the ivory keys. He played the most beautiful tune I've ever heard. I hadn't realized I was crying until Edward had stopped and wiped underneath my eye with his finger. I blushed and looked away. Edward chuckled and then stopped. I looked over at him to see why he had stopped to see that he had a thoughtful look on his face.

I made that song for you he said

" ld you like to see the rest of the house?" he asked

I barely was able to nod because he was starring into my eyes. He took my hand and led me upstairs to the second floor. He pointed to each room saying the first one was Alice's and Jaspers room the second room was Carlisle's room and then beside that was his room. He led me inside his room and I gasped at the sight. The whole entire back wall was glass just like downstairs. He had a bunch of CD's on one side of the wall; in the middle was a pure black leather couch. I let go of his hand and walked toward the CD's.

"Vampire's have very nice homes." I spoke to myself

Edward was behind me in a second wrapping his arm around my waste, his mouth was at my ear and he whispered.

"Yes we do."

His cold breath sent Goosebumps down my neck. We stayed like that until Edward spoke.

"It's getting late, I think it's time for the human to go to bed." He stated

I glanced outside and saw how dark it was. I was about to object when I yawned. Edward lifted me up and carried me toward the couch.. As he placed me on the bed someone knocked on the door. Edward barley even moved his lips but the person walked in. it was Esme and she was carrying a blanket and pillow. Esme walked up toward Edward and handed him the stuff, then she walked up to me and kissed me on the head.

"Goodnight dear." She whispered then she walked out closing the door behind her.

I stared after her shocked; my mother did the same thing when I was young. Edward walked up to me and had the blanked and pillow ready for me while I tried to control my emotions. Edward laid down beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella what wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice

It's just that my mother has been dead for a while and when Esme came in she reminded me of her." My voice cracked as I whispered out the last few words

Before I knew it I was crying. Edward started to stroke my hair and hum the song he made for me. As I slowly began to drift into sleep I heard Edward speak

"I love you."

**Im so sorry it took so long to update I wont make you guys wait like that again**

**Please read and review**

**M.S.M.S**


	15. Chapter 15

**So someone reviewed and they were complain about my whole entire story well I would just like to say to sucky story alerter IF YOU GOT A F#IN PROBLEM WITH MY STORY THEN DON'T F#KIN READ IT AND IF YOUR SO GOOD AT TELLING WHATS A GOOD STORY WHY DON'T U WRITE YOUR OWN STORY SINCE YOUR SO GREAT. t to those of you who like my story I would just like to say I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND IM HONERED TO HAVE OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS FROM ALL YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im sorry to any who have been offended I just gotta get my opinion out there**

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters because Stephanie Meyer does**

**Edward's P.O.V**

As I watched my angel sleep I tried to figure out what the hell I was doing. Vampires aren't supposed to fall in love with humans never mind a human whose blood is so irresistible.

"Please Jacob I don't love u……….no stop please stop." Bella was mumbling in her sleep I knew she was having a nightmare since she mentioned Jacobs name but I hadn't expected her to jolt up and scream my name.

"Bella……….Bella love im right here it's all right." I whispered to her. She broke down crying on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her a started to hum the song I made for her. She whimpered against my chest but soon fell back asleep. I held her in my arms until morning came. As the sunlight streamed threw the window making me sparkle she opened her eyes.

"Wow you look so………you haven't burnt up why?" she asked wide eyed.

I smiled and answered.

"Most of the myths about vampires aren't true……..we don't burn up in the sun we sparkle just as you see here…..and before you ask no we don't sleep in coffins in fact we don't sleep at all." I whispered out the last part.

She seemed to be thinking before she spoke again.

"So let me get this straight you don't burn in the sun, you can't sleep…wait what do you do all night since you can't sleep?" she questioned

I hesitated for a moment should I tell her before she came here I went to her room and I would listen to her sleep talk.

"None thing much." I answered but then I remembered something. "Wait aren't you concerned about my diet?"

She looked at me as if she had no clue what I was talking about but them realization dawned on her face.

"Well I guess im a little curious but it's not something im really concerned about." She shrugged as she answered.

I stared at her and little by little I felt my self getting angry, how could she not care about my diet did she care so little for herself that she didn't realize what kind of danger I was to her.

"What do you mean your not really concerned about it?" I growled but I instantly felt bad because she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"A I meant was that If doesn't matter what you eat or what you are to me because I love you." She looked down and blushed as she mumbled the rest of her sentence. I pulled her into my arms and whispered in her hair.

"I love you to Bella and im sorry for growling at you but I could hurt you and I just want you to know that so you could make a decision with the knowledge of knowing what my family and I are."

I tilted her face up with my finger so that she was looking at me and I kissed her she wrapped her arms around me and pressed her body up against mine. I pulled away reluctantly and let her breath for a moment. Her face was stained red. I chuckled and then suggested she get dressed. She nodded and I left the room. Alice was beside me the second I stepped out she looked really hopeful before she even opened her mouth I said

"Only if she lets you and don't put her in high heals." I then walked down the hallway towards Carlisle's office leavening Bella in Alice's care. I paused at the door for a second then walked in. He watched me walk in and waited for me to sit down before he asked anything. Usually he would ask me in his mind but he was thinking of Esme at that moment so I didn't pry anymore.

"What's wrong Edward?" he asked as I sat down.

I stared at the wall behind him until I finally looked at his face. He looked concerned and his thoughts had switched from Esme to curiosity of what was bothering me.

"I love her Carlisle but I'm afraid id hurt her." I rushed the words out.

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again.

"Edward Im sure if you love her you could never hurt her in you lifetime………….but if you're so worried about it maybe you should change he…….." he stopped when he heard me growling

"I will not damn her to a life with no soul." I growled

He looked at me with an even face before it turned to one of confusion.

"Edward she will grow old one day and you'll be lonely again….. I don't know if you know how you behaved before you first saw her but you were lonely and depressed and we'd all hate it if you went back that way but I'll still give you the decision of changing her or not….but if she finds out how to become one and if she want to be changed that's her decision not yours……I hear Bella and Alice coming you should go and meet them. He said"

I stared at him for a moment then I nodded and walked towards the door as I opened the door Alice and Bella were standing in front of me. if felt my jaw drop open as I stared at my angel. Alice had dressed her in a baby blue tank top with dark washed jeans but what surprised me was that Bella was wearing black knee high stiletto boots. **(im curious if theres even such things I don't know much about fashion)** Bella met my gaze and she dropped her head and blushed. I tilted her face up to mine and whispered.

"You're beautiful." If even possible her face grew even redder just as I was going to pull her into my arms Alice pulled her away from me. I glared at her but Alice just shrugged.

"It's Saturday and I do believe Bella is supposed to join Rosalie and I in a shopping trip today." She said

I don't know what kind of expression was on my face but I must have been a funny one because Bella started to giggle. I quickly fixed my face and nodded at Alice then I turned to Bella.

"I'll miss you." I whispered

"I'll miss you to." she whispered back

I was going to kiss her but Alice grabbed her and started to pull her toward Emmett's and Rosalie's room while grumbling along the way about mushy people and the idea of not being able to trust a sister.

I laughed to myself and went in search of Jasper. I found him in the living room watching the history channel. I went and sat down beside him watching and listening to all the mistakes they made about what had really happened. I should know I was there. Jasper started to shake his head as they mentioned a battle witch all thought it sounds funny I was the only reason they won it.

"Im just curious but did you actually shoot down 50 guys in 30 seconds." Jasper asked

"Yes and it's not one of my proudest memories." I said

He nodded and continued to watch the TV. His thoughts were manly based on the show but they kept drifting to Alice and the emotions that were coming off of me.

He turned to me and smiled.

"I haven't felt emotions like this come off of you ever since I've met you Edward you really are in love with her." He said

I nodded but my attention drifted towards the girls that had Bella I couldn't get to them in time because they were running down the stairs with vampire speed and they had Bella in the car and down the drive way before I was even up.

Emmett came down looking just as disappointed as I was Jasper seemed to become depressed to probably because of out emotions.

All of our thoughts were based on one thing the girls.

**So I guess this is a pretty long chapter 1447 words. so my friend is doing better but my sister just broke up with her fiancé and she came home and she cried all night and I got no sleep cause our rooms are right beside each other. And about my previous note im just a little bit irritable so don't be offended. And my cat that ive had for over 8 years is sick and he might die so as you can see im in a little bit of a delima (sp) so I might update and I might not it depends on what happenes**

**Please read and review**

**M.S.M.S **


	16. Chapter 16

**So someone reviewed and they were complain about my whole entire story well I would just like to say to sucky story alerter IF YOU GOT A F#IN PROBLEM WITH MY STORY THEN DON'T F#KIN READ IT AND IF YOUR SO GOOD AT TELLING WHATS A GOOD STORY WHY DON'T U WRITE YOUR OWN STORY SINCE YOUR SO GREAT. t to those of you who like my story I would just like to say I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND IM HONERED TO HAVE OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS FROM ALL YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im sorry to any who have been offended I just gotta get my opinion out there**

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters because Stephanie Meyer does**

**Edward's P.O.V**

As I watched my angel sleep I tried to figure out what the hell I was doing. Vampires aren't supposed to fall in love with humans never mind a human whose blood is so irresistible.

"Please Jacob I don't love u……….no stop please stop." Bella was mumbling in her sleep I knew she was having a nightmare since she mentioned Jacobs name but I hadn't expected her to jolt up and scream my name.

"Bella……….Bella love im right here it's all right." I whispered to her. She broke down crying on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her a started to hum the song I made for her. She whimpered against my chest but soon fell back asleep. I held her in my arms until morning came. As the sunlight streamed threw the window making me sparkle she opened her eyes.

"Wow you look so………you haven't burnt up why?" she asked wide eyed.

I smiled and answered.

"Most of the myths about vampires aren't true……..we don't burn up in the sun we sparkle just as you see here…..and before you ask no we don't sleep in coffins in fact we don't sleep at all." I whispered out the last part.

She seemed to be thinking before she spoke again.

"So let me get this straight you don't burn in the sun, you can't sleep…wait what do you do all night since you can't sleep?" she questioned

I hesitated for a moment should I tell her before she came here I went to her room and I would listen to her sleep talk.

"None thing much." I answered but then I remembered something. "Wait aren't you concerned about my diet?"

She looked at me as if she had no clue what I was talking about but them realization dawned on her face.

"Well I guess im a little curious but it's not something im really concerned about." She shrugged as she answered.

I stared at her and little by little I felt my self getting angry, how could she not care about my diet did she care so little for herself that she didn't realize what kind of danger I was to her.

"What do you mean your not really concerned about it?" I growled but I instantly felt bad because she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"A I meant was that If doesn't matter what you eat or what you are to me because I love you." She looked down and blushed as she mumbled the rest of her sentence. I pulled her into my arms and whispered in her hair.

"I love you to Bella and im sorry for growling at you but I could hurt you and I just want you to know that so you could make a decision with the knowledge of knowing what my family and I are."

I tilted her face up with my finger so that she was looking at me and I kissed her she wrapped her arms around me and pressed her body up against mine. I pulled away reluctantly and let her breath for a moment. Her face was stained red. I chuckled and then suggested she get dressed. She nodded and I left the room. Alice was beside me the second I stepped out she looked really hopeful before she even opened her mouth I said

"Only if she lets you and don't put her in high heals." I then walked down the hallway towards Carlisle's office leavening Bella in Alice's care. I paused at the door for a second then walked in. He watched me walk in and waited for me to sit down before he asked anything. Usually he would ask me in his mind but he was thinking of Esme at that moment so I didn't pry anymore.

"What's wrong Edward?" he asked as I sat down.

I stared at the wall behind him until I finally looked at his face. He looked concerned and his thoughts had switched from Esme to curiosity of what was bothering me.

"I love her Carlisle but I'm afraid id hurt her." I rushed the words out.

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again.

"Edward Im sure if you love her you could never hurt her in you lifetime………….but if you're so worried about it maybe you should change he…….." he stopped when he heard me growling

"I will not damn her to a life with no soul." I growled

He looked at me with an even face before it turned to one of confusion.

"Edward she will grow old one day and you'll be lonely again….. I don't know if you know how you behaved before you first saw her but you were lonely and depressed and we'd all hate it if you went back that way but I'll still give you the decision of changing her or not….but if she finds out how to become one and if she want to be changed that's her decision not yours……I hear Bella and Alice coming you should go and meet them. He said"

I stared at him for a moment then I nodded and walked towards the door as I opened the door Alice and Bella were standing in front of me. if felt my jaw drop open as I stared at my angel. Alice had dressed her in a baby blue tank top with dark washed jeans but what surprised me was that Bella was wearing black knee high stiletto boots. **(im curious if theres even such things I don't know much about fashion)** Bella met my gaze and she dropped her head and blushed. I tilted her face up to mine and whispered.

"You're beautiful." If even possible her face grew even redder just as I was going to pull her into my arms Alice pulled her away from me. I glared at her but Alice just shrugged.

"It's Saturday and I do believe Bella is supposed to join Rosalie and I in a shopping trip today." She said

I don't know what kind of expression was on my face but I must have been a funny one because Bella started to giggle. I quickly fixed my face and nodded at Alice then I turned to Bella.

"I'll miss you." I whispered

"I'll miss you to." she whispered back

I was going to kiss her but Alice grabbed her and started to pull her toward Emmett's and Rosalie's room while grumbling along the way about mushy people and the idea of not being able to trust a sister.

I laughed to myself and went in search of Jasper. I found him in the living room watching the history channel. I went and sat down beside him watching and listening to all the mistakes they made about what had really happened. I should know I was there. Jasper started to shake his head as they mentioned a battle witch all thought it sounds funny I was the only reason they won it.

"Im just curious but did you actually shoot down 50 guys in 30 seconds." Jasper asked

"Yes and it's not one of my proudest memories." I said

He nodded and continued to watch the TV. His thoughts were manly based on the show but they kept drifting to Alice and the emotions that were coming off of me.

He turned to me and smiled.

"I haven't felt emotions like this come off of you ever since I've met you Edward you really are in love with her." He said

I nodded but my attention drifted towards the girls that had Bella I couldn't get to them in time because they were running down the stairs with vampire speed and they had Bella in the car and down the drive way before I was even up.

Emmett came down looking just as disappointed as I was Jasper seemed to become depressed to probably because of out emotions.

All of our thoughts were based on one thing the girls.

**So I guess this is a pretty long chapter 1447 words. so my friend is doing better but my sister just broke up with her fiancé and she came home and she cried all night and I got no sleep cause our rooms are right beside each other. And about my previous note im just a little bit irritable so don't be offended. And my cat that ive had for over 8 years is sick and he might die so as you can see im in a little bit of a delima (sp) so I might update and I might not it depends on what happenes**

**Please read and review**

**M.S.M.S **


End file.
